Duh
by funnystuff
Summary: Very funny anime crossover. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Default Chapter

James: Hi, this is my first fic.  
  
Ralph: * bored * Hi.  
  
James: This is my Yami, Ralph.  
  
Ralph: I think it's time for the disclaimer.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone!!!!! (except Ralph) *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter one: stolen D-O  
  
Tristan: * in shower * singing in the bathtub!!!!  
  
Yugi: stop singing!!!  
  
Yami: I'm going to poke you with my hair if you don't stop it!!!!  
  
Tristan: All right I'm out!!!  
  
Yugi: good!!!  
  
Tristan; Hey where's my D-O?!?!?!?!  
  
Joey: * giggles delightfully while sniffing Tristan's D-O * Smells all prettyful inside!!!  
  
Tristan: * all dressed* give me back my D-O you D-O molester!!! * huge fight breaks out between them *  
  
Tristan: Ah ha, got it!  
  
Joey; hey I was sniffing that!!!  
  
James; * walks in on the odd scene* 0-0 Whoa * takes out Keyboard and rights something in *  
  
Suddenly CJ pops out of the wall.  
  
CJ; JOEY!!!!!!! I love you Joey!!! Wheeeeee!  
  
Joey: * jumps out of an open window * you'll never gat me!!!!!  
  
All: --' 


	2. It's called a hamster

Ralph: duh? What the heck kind of name is that?  
  
James: a stupid kind of name.  
  
Ralph: but really what were you thinking?  
  
James: Deodorant.  
  
All: -_-'  
  
CJ: Tristan can I sniff your Deodorant Please!!!!  
  
Tristan: NO and why would you want to???  
  
CJ: because Joey did it!  
  
All: 0-o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Ralph. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter two: it's called a hamster.  
  
The gang is at a mall.  
  
CJ: Lets go to K-mart now.  
  
All: k  
  
CJ: look it's a shirt just like Joey's * puts in a cart *  
  
Joey: I love sniffing soap and Deodorant! Lets see if I can find any. Shampoo, ointment, lotion, and. 0_0 DEODORANT SOAP!!!!! * Pulls out $20 at cash register* Keep all of it. You guys are my Heroes!!!  
  
CJ: And pants like Joey's, and a watch like Joey's, and. 0_0 Underwear like Joey's!!!  
  
Yugi: how would you know?  
  
CJ: I collect his underwear.  
  
All:0-o  
  
CJ: What?  
  
Christina: Lets go to the pet store. I want to see if there are any monkeys in stock.  
  
Ralph: * at pet store * no monkeys, lets go and see the hamsters.  
  
Christina: * at cash register * WHAT KIND OF PET SHOP DO YOU OWN??? NO MONKEYS!!!  
  
Owner: just ran out, I am so ashamed.  
  
Joey: Hamsters!!!!!  
  
CJ: hey they look like the ham-hams!!!  
  
James: What?  
  
CJ: you know the guys from Hamtaro, I love those guys!!!  
  
All: 0-o and o-0  
  
James: rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Joey: I love sniffing hamsters. * Picks up a hamster and sniffs it *  
  
Hamster: F*** you, F*** you  
  
Joey: * giggles delightfully *  
  
Tristan: why does Joey try to get high off of everything?  
  
Yugi: the real question is why does he succeed?  
  
All:0-o  
  
James: Yami, I found one that looks just like you! It even has the hairdo down packed!  
  
Yami: 0_0 whoa  
  
Joey: * takes Yami hamster and sniffs it * OWWW!!!!! It pricked me.  
  
Yami hamster: * dangling from Joey's nose* Squeak (  
  
Joey: * twitch * It's poking my brain!!!!! * twitch, twitch *  
  
Yugi: With what?  
  
Joey: *twitch* It's hair!! *Twitch*  
  
Yami is seen sharpening his hair.  
  
All (except Joey): -_-'  
  
Yami: What? *applies loads of hair gel*  
  
Joey: *twitch, twitch*  
  
Yugi: Do you think Joey will be all right?  
  
James: *looks at Joey* What's wrong with him? He always twitches. doesn't he?  
  
All: -_-'  
  
Yami: I guess we'll have to buy the hamster now that it's stuck up Joey's nose.  
  
They buy the hamster and go home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ James: and that's how Joey got his Yami look alike hamster.  
  
Ralph: 0_0 Wow! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look for the next chapter called: My monkey took a pee ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Look up my sister, The Fellowship Will Succeed. 


End file.
